Jessica Vogel (Second Chances)
Name: Jessica Vogel Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Squash, track, soccer, MS awareness Appearance: Jessica is very attractive at 5'6" and 130 pounds, with an "athletic" figure. Her skin is light, and without blemishes. Her hair is light brown, normally stopping a little bit past her armpits. Her face is a little fat, but complements her looks, and neatly frames her slightly wide nose, full lips, and blue eyes. Her chest is a modest B-cup. While her manner of dress is quite wide, in general, she dresses nicely at school, mostly wearing jeans with a button down shirt, while wearing a sweatshirt and shorts when she is at practice. On the day she was abducted, she was wearing dark jeans, a light pink button down shirt, and light blue cross-trainers. Biography: Jessica Vogel was born to upper-middle class parents in Highland Beach. Her father was (and still is) the owner of a moderately sized gun store. Her mother is an executive in an advertising company, and has a high pay because of it. As such, she has enjoyed a rather comfortable lifestyle. While she has never actually used any guns, partially due to her father not allowing her to use them when she was younger and partially because of a lack of desire when she was finally allowed to do so, she has been taught the basics in gun safety should the situation ever occur. Jess's mother has had primary progressive multiple sclerosis (MS) since her early twenties, but at the time of Jess's birth was still relatively mobile until Jess was nine, at which point she was confined to a wheelchair due to the progressive neurological damage done by the disorder. As such, Jess is more independent than most people, having to help her mom out with many tasks that involve mobility. Due to this fact, Jess is very involved with raising MS awareness, helping out in rallies around town. Most people do not see this as an issue, merely ignoring it, but it has affected her social life, giving her less time in general, and leaving her tired after many a long day. She was always an active child growing up, driven more to playing ball with the guys than playing dolls with the girls. She found outlets for her energy in middle school, mainly track, swimming and soccer. It was during her sophomore year at Colehurst when she discovered her favorite activity - squash. She had decided not to further pursue swimming, due to her dissatisfaction with the sport, and was looking for something to do in her spare time during the winter months, and she saw squash as a bit of an interesting choice. To her delight, she was pretty good at the sport, giving a consistently solid and improving performance, and currently is poised to become captain next year. Currently, Jess is a relatively popular girl, known for her agreeable personality and athletic prowess on the varsity soccer, squash, and track teams. A a slightly darker side comes out when she's playing sports - she's good, and she knows it, leading her to be somewhat snobby and overconfident at times when she's playing. Academically, she is above-average, with her best grades being in English, Art and History - currently, she is taking a particular interest in economics. Advantages: Jessica is very athletic from her pursuits in soccer, squash and track, meaning that she can hold her own in a fight against most people. Being relatively nice can come in handy, as some people would be unwilling to kill her. Because of her father's experience with guns, she knows the basics of guns, although she has never actually handled one herself. Additionally, she is more self-reliant than others, the result of having to care for a mother with MS. Disadvantages: She tends to get overconfident sometimes, causing her to miss key facts and moves, and potentially alienating others in the game. Also, Jessica has been somewhat stressed, with caring for her mother, doing sports, and helping out with MS awareness. The added situation of participation might put her over the edge mentally, given its extreme nature. Original Profile: Jessica Vogel Designated Number: Female Student No. 15 --- Designated Weapon: Jackknife Boots Conclusion: Well, G15's a soccer player, and that combined with her weapon mean she has the potential to really kick some ass. The above biography is as written by Decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Karl Chalmers ' '''Collected Weapons: '''Jacknife Boots (designated weapon) '''Allies:' Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Jessica is one of the few characters to retain her numerical designation, having been Female Student #15 in both Second Chances and her original appearance in the Program. *On top of this, Jessica got fifteenth place in Second Chances. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jessica, in chronological order. Second Chances V1: *The Could at Least Have Left Me Something... *Let's Go to the Mall! *Nothing Would Have Prevented This Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jessica. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters